Temari, the desert rose
by maverick9871
Summary: Temari comes to the leaf village to be married to strengthen the bonds between her vilage and Konoha since the defeat of Akatasuki and Sound. Unfortinately this isn't her first time to do so. One-shot


I don't own Naruto

Slight AU

Temari sighed as she walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up and said "So, what is it that you needed to visit us all the way from Suna for Temari. I was sure after you and the Nara broke up that you would not be back for a while."

Temari sighed and said "By choice I would not but the Suna council sent me here to get married, again. I swear this village here wants to make my life hell."

Tsunade blinked putting her hands together and asked "What do you mean again and what has this village done."

Temari took a seat and said "Simple, this is the third time I am suppose to married to someone from this village. The first was an arranged marriage between my father and the Yondaime's son Namikaze was the name on the arrangement but they had not named him yet but we heard he died in the Kyuubi attack. The next time was when I was around 8 I started receiving letters the Sandiame was sending from someone called Fallen Angel. It was from a kid and it was an arrangement from him and my dad but they stopped around the time I was 12. I received a letter saying he wanted to meet me but after that I never got another letter and I never knew who he really was and now the council wants to improve relations between our two villages and they want me to have you arrange it so here I am. They don't feel we have a strong bond now that Akatasuki and Sound have been taken care of."

Tsunade seemed to be in thought for a moment and said "I know the Yondaime's son died but this Fallen Angel guy might still be around. If he would agree to it would you be willing to marry him or do you have someone in mind yourself."

Temari thought for a moment and said "Not really, I might but I would need to meet him, he was sweet if a little weird in his letters. I mean he would call me Desert Rose but the only gift he ever sent me were seeds to plants that never grew. I kept the last seed he sent because he said it would be a way for me to find him but I don't even know who he is."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "I don't either but I do know someone who might."

Temari looked at her and said "Really, who."

Tsunade said "Naruto. He spent more time in this office around that time then anyone else in the village because of him needing protection so he might know who this guy is."

Temari asked "Really. Well can you get him. I want to get this over with."

Tsunade looked at her assistant and said "Sakura, you know where to get him."

Sakura said "Yes sensei." and headed out the door passing Iruka who was coming into the office.

Sakura went to team 7 training ground and saw Naruto battling his clones in a match and screamed "Naruto, Tsunade wants you in her office, now."

Naruto stopped and dispelled the clones and said "Sure Sakura-chan, what does she want."

Sakura started to walk with Naruto toward the Hokage tower and said "Temari arrived today from Suna and shes is looking for some guy who use to write her named fallen angel. Tsunade thought you might know him."

Naruto had stopped for a moment in his tracks as Sakura continued to walk and when she realized he was not following her she turned and saw he was pale and she asked "What is it Naruto. Do you know who this guy is."

Naruto took a step backwards and mumbled something and turned quickly and left running the other way.

Sakura took off after him and but lost him as he went through the village. She sighed and went back to the Hokage's office.

When she got there Tsunade was at her desk discussing with Iruka who was there handing the new Gennin graduate list to Tsunade and Tsunade asked "Wheres Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura said "Thats the thing sensei. When he asked me what you wanted I told him if he knew some guy named fallen angel and he muttered something and took off."

A crash sound was heard as the bottle of sake fell off the Hokage's desk and Iruka paled and all 3 woman looked at him and Tsunade asked "What is it Iruka."

Iruka said "Desert Rose. That was the name he gave his pen pal after the Hokage told him about his parents. Look, I don't have time to explain, we have to find him and bring him here quick." as he turned and started to leave only for Tsunade to grab his shirt and stop him.

Tsunade called for ABNU to find Naruto before she asked "What are you talking about, who is it your talking about and how do you and Naruto know about this and why do we need to find him"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple and said "How much do you know about me before I became an academy instructor the last year before Naruto class graduated."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Actually nothing, why."

Iruka said "Is it OK to talk about this with Temari here."

Tsunade glanced and said "Yes, shes involved. Now whats going on."

Iruka nodded and said "I was an ABNU captain before I was placed at the academy as a failsafe."

Tsunade blinked and said "Failsafe, what are you talking about Iruka."

Iruka walked over to the picture of the Yondaime and took it off the wall and put his hand in a ram seal and said "Kai." and a safe appeared. He then punched in some numbers and opened it and pulled out a file and returned to his seat.

Iruka opened the file and said "I was a failsafe to keep Naruto from remembering what happened and the first time he killed someone. If he remembered I was to keep him from killing himself out of grief after what those bastards did." shocking everyone in the room.

Tsunade said "perhaps you should start from the beginning."

Iruka nodded and said "This is a long story but it all started before the Kyuubi attack. Naruto father arranged a marriage for him from someone from Suna as a form of alliance to help relations. However after his fathers death and the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto the third changed his name as well as hiding who his parents were from everyone. The secret lasted until Naruto was 5 and he nearly died. He wanted to die because of an attack the villagers did on him and the third broke down and told him who his father was."

Sakura asked "Who is Naruto father."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said "Minato, god damn it. When I see the third on the other side I will kill him.."

She then took a deep breath and screamed "SHIZUNE."

Shizune came running in from the side office and said "yes Tsunade."

Tsunade said "That asshole the third lied to both of us. Hes alive and in front of us the whole time."

Temari who had remained quite asked "What are you all talking about and whats this got to do with my problem."

Tsunade glanced at her and her eyes soften and said "Simple. Naruto last name is not Uzumaki but Namikaze. Hes the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze or as you would know him as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, but thats not all and if my hunch is right I know why fallen angel seeds would not grow for you. It would take his bloodline."

Sakura said "But sensei. Naruto does not have a bloodline."

Iruka said "Yes, he does. He has the wood element."

Sakura asked "So Naruto related to Yamato."

Tsunade said "No, Yamato bloodline was given to him by Orochimaru. Its the same bloodline of the 1st Hokage."

Sakura said "then that means that...."

Tsunade said "Yes, hes my grandson"

Temari who seemed to think and said "So let me get this straight, Ive been engaged to Naruto who is also this Fallen Angel guy ."

Iruka said "not exactly." making everyone in the room look at him.

Temari asked "so what do you mean."

Iruka said "After the third told Naruto about his family he told Naruto about the arrange marriage and so he started to write you I guess from what you just said. The Sandiame set it up and once a month his letter would go to Suna to you and to pick up the one from you to him. That went on and kept him happy until that day." looking gloomy.

Sakura asked "What day."

Iruka sighed as he leaned back in his chair and seemed to age a few years in a few moments and said "My squad was sent with Naruto to an arranged meeting spot to meet who we were told was desert rose. We had no information on who she was at the time and we only were told that it was to be a meeting to help strengthen bonds between us and another hidden village. When we got there we found out someone had sat an ambush up to kill Naruto. There was 7 of them. One was a Gennin that had graduated but remembered the Kyuubi attack. She acted like she was this desert rose and when Naruto got close the others came out of hiding and attacked. Naruto was scared until they acted like they were going to attack the girl when he jumped in front of an attack and took it while the others engaged my squad. Naruto accidentally started to use Kyuubi's power to protect the girl. He faced off against 2 Chunnin level ninjas and was holding his own with just Tiajutsu. He got so involved into the fight that his blood lust took over and he went to kill one of the men when they were down. The girl jumped in front of him and took the attack.

It was enough to make him come out of it and he started backing away thinking he killed the first person to say love to him even if it was in a letter. He picked up the kunai the girl dropped never realizing she was going to kill him and then went to kill himself for using it. One of my team members was a Yamanaka and luckily he stopped Naruto knocked him out. After the battle was over he went into Naruto mind and put a memory block on making him forget everything that happened and all about everything he knew about dessert rose and his parents. If by what Sakura said happened then he probably remembers what happened."

Temari who was sad and mad about what happened asked "So somebody used me to try and kill him. Those bastards."

Just then an ABNU appeared and said "Hokage-sama. We found Naruto but hes zoned out and every time one of our men try to get near him they are blown back by his wind defense. What are your orders."

Tsunade asked "Where is he."

The ABNU said "On the Hokage monument."

Before anyone could say anything Temari jumped out the window and pulled out her fan using the wind element and rode it up the mountain face. When she got there she looked at the ABNU and said "Go, I got it." and they looked at each other before nodding and left and she walked over and said "So fallen angel. Do you remember this." pulling out a seed.

Naruto glanced at it and said "I killed you" still in a daze not really knowing who was sitting by him.

Temari looked at the lost eyes he had and wanted to cry because that look was one she never thought she would see on his smiling face and said "No, you did not. It was all a bad dream Naruto. You saved me."

Naruto asked "I saved you." looking confused and then blinking a few moments seemed to realize who it was that was next to him and asked "Temari, whats going on. I thought I was talking to ...never mind"

Temari smiled as it seemed he was coming out of his daze and she put the seed in his hand and he looked at it and thought for a few moments and then it started to grow and turned into a purple dessert rose and he looked at it and asked "How did you get that and whats going on." looking at her.

Temari grabbed his hand and said "you sent it to me when we were children."

Naruto said "No, thats not possible I sent it to..."

She interrupted him and said "desert rose. That was me."

Naruto got wide eyed and stuttered "If your desert rose then, then who was...."

Iruka came out of the tree line behind them and said "An assassin Naruto. That girl was a trap to kill you. How much do you remember."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I don't know. Its like for some reason a lot my memories of my childhood are changing and its confusing me."

Iruka sighed and sat down beside Naruto and said "Naruto, thats because we had to seal most of your memories away because you tried to kill yourself after the trap."

Naruto looked in thought and said "My parents....my dad was the Yondaime...wasn't he."

Iruka said "Yes, he was."

Naruto bit his lip and said "And Tsunade....shes my grandmother....my real grandmother, isn't she."

Iruka nods and Naruto puts his hands on both sides of his head and he closes his eyes as his face goes into confusion and he said "Then......I.....why does it hurt so much......why does everything feel all wrong and yet right at the same time."

Temari squeezed his hand and Iruka said "Your remembering what your real life was and not the fake memories that were given to you to help you forget the pain you felt for killing that girl who tried to kill you."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at Temari and asked "You knew about this."

Temari said "No, I just learned about the trap and who you really was from Iruka. I remember when you use to right to me though."

Naruto placed his hand on the side of his face and looked over the village in thought and said "I....I don't understand anymore. Did you....or do you....was any of it real.....I mean what was wrote in those letters, was that really you or..."

Temari said "I did write I love you in those letters when we were younger and I waited for you to come to me....I am still waiting."

Naruto looked at her eyes as he thought over what she said as he tried to figure things out and asked "Are we.....um, do you sti...." as he was silenced as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and after a few seconds he returned it for a moment as they broke apart.

Temari said "You are an amazing person Naruto, we have been engaged twice before either of us knew what it meant to even know what love was and then we lost each other for a time and during that lost time you became my knight in shinning armor who swooped in and saved my family and me over and over again. You are one of the only persons in the world Gaara respects, you have a kind heart, a great personality, a strength of character and compassion that puts all others to shine......I came here to Konoha today to be put in an arrange marriage to strengthen the bonds between our two villages because we had lost each other.....now that we have found each other once again, will you still call me your desert rose, and accept me as your wife for the rest of our lives."

Naruto looked at her and he held her hand and said "No....Not for the rest of our lives. I will keep you for all eternity, even in death I will still care for you my desert rose."

Temari who was shocked at first hearing no and was about to cry felt her heart melt hearing the rest of what he said and she kissed him again as they held on to each other as Iruka used stealth to leave them so they could hold on to each other and thought "_the future seems brighter now, let them both enjoy happiness forever."_ as he walked away as the 2 destined lovers held onto one another from then onto eternity.


End file.
